He Had a New Light
by anime-sparkle-party
Summary: It was quite cliché to think that something as small as that broke them up, but Kuroko didn't quite care afterwards. For he had a new light. One-shot


wo former teammates and one new prodigy walked through a dimly lit alleyway on the way to Aomine's house. Aomine has just played against Kise in the inter-high and ended up inviting Kuroko over for dinner (he was his boyfriend after all). And of course Kagami being the over protective puppy he was, insisted on tagging along until they reached Ahomine's place.

"Aomine-kun you shouldn't push yourself."

"Oh shut up Tetsu what do you know?"

"I'm your former teammate and I know what happened last time you pushed yourself. You couldn't play basketball for over three weeks. And then you ended up blaming everyone else for it."

"Shut up Tetsu."

"I'm worried about you and I don't want you getting hurt. I think you should take a break for a while from basketball so you won't-"

"I said shut up!"

Aomine suddenly slammed Kuroko into the nearest wall and stared him In the eyes. Kagami stood stiff looking at the fighting couple.

"Now listen here. I don't care who you are. Leave me and my basketball alone. If you don't like what I'm doing then don't pay attention to it. It's as simple as that." Aomine growled into Kuroko's ear.

"Aomine-kun I'm worried for your health,"

"Don't be stupid! My health doesn't concern you!"

"I am your boyfriend! It most definitely concerns me!" Yelled Kuroko - or at least said loudly. Kagami stared in surprise. Not only was it the first time he's ever seen the couple fight, but it's also the first time he's ever heard Kuroko raise his voice.

"Knock it off Tetsu! For fuck sake why won't you listen? Just leave me alone and care for yourself."

"I'm not like you Aomine-kun. I actually care about others, and not just about myself."

"I don't need your care!" Aomine yelled as he squeezed Kuroko's shoulders. Kuroko slightly flinched.

"You can't care for yourself, and you won't let Momoi-San care for you. At least let me."

"I don't need you!"

Kuroko stared wide eyed. To another person those words may have ended the argument. But to Kuroko, it not only ended the argument, but also ended their relationship. To think, something as stupid and simple as an argument could result in a break-up. Quite idiotic huh?

"Fine..." He said quietly as he shoved Aomine's hand off of his shoulder. "I don't need you either!" Tears were beginning to fall from his eyes. He and Aomine had been dating for nearly three years. Never once have they had a serious fight, but Aomine has always shown signs that he just didn't care about their relationship. All those times Aomine refused to tell Kuroko he cared about him, or didn't want to be around the boy because he was annoying or boring suddenly filled Kuroko's mind. It was almost as though they were just close acquaintances rather than boyfriends. Actually yes, that was exactly how it was. They were never actually close other than when playing basketball. And Aomine never actually accepted Kuroko's feelings. And it took Kuroko almost three years to realise that. He felt almost stupid.

Aomine and Kagami stared at the crying boy.

"Tetsu I-"

"No! Just be quiet Aomine-kun! After all I've done for you! After all of the feelings and care I gave you, you just threw it away as though you didn't even know me! All you ever cared about was your stupid basketball! Why not try getting that stick out your ass and start realising that there's people who actually care about you! But no you'd rather push everyone away! And you still wonder why I chose Kagami-kun to be my light rather than you! I've had enough Aomine-kun. I'm done with your shit!"

*SLAP*

Kagami stared as Aomine harshly slapped Kuroko's cheek. Anger boiled within him.

"What the hell are you doing you Ahomine!" He yelled pulling Aomine away from Kuroko.

"Shut up! You're in no position to tell me if I can or cannot hit my boyfriend!"

"What boyfriend...?"Kuroko asked quietly as he held his cheek.

"What are you-"

"Goodbye Aomine-kun" he said as he began to walk away from Aomine's house and back to his own. But his wrist was grabbed.

"If you leave right now you'll regret it Tetsu." Aomine said darkly. More tears fell from Kuroko's face as he snatched his wrist away from the tanned man's grasp and continued to walk- or more like run at this point.

"Oi Kuroko!" Yelled Kagami as he ran after his frail shadow.

"Testu…" Growled Aomine as he continued on his trail to his house.

* * *

><p>"Kuroko wait up!" Yelled Kagami as he caught up with the boy. Kuroko had run to the nearest park, not too far from his apartment.<p>

He instantly collapsed on the closest bench and held his chest.

"Why doesn't he care..?" He asked no one in general.

"Why is he so thick-headed..? Why can't he understand that people care? Why doesn't he understand, that I-I love him!" He cried.

Kagami stared, sympathy, sadness and anger all clear on his face.

"Kuroko..." He said as he sat down by the boy and picked up his face by his chin and made him face him. His face was a mess. His eyes and cheeks were already puffy from tears, his lips were quivering uncontrollably, he was silently wheezing and a waterfall of tears continued to fall from his eyes. Kagami let go of him and pulled him into a hug.

"That bastard doesn't deserve you. You were too good from him. He wasn't able to see the amazing person that was right there beside him. He just chose to focus on himself. Please, don't waste your tears on him," he whispered into his ear as he held him against his chest and stroked his hair.

"Kagami-kun...I-"

"Please, just rest. I'm here, cry all you need to..."

The two sat there silently for almost half an hour as Kuroko spilled his feelings out. He was hurt that Aomine had done such a thing. They weren't close, but he still cared for the tanned douchebag. He was also grateful that he had Kagami here I help him with it. Kagami had always been there for him wether he had a simply small scrape on his knee from falling in basketball, or was feeling lonely when Aomine refused to be with him.

"Kagami-kun..." He finally said after he calmed down from his tears.

"Yeah?"

"Thanks,"

Kagami slighty smiled.

"It's nothing Kuroko. I'm your light and I'll be here for you when you need me,"

"Kagami-kun that's a bit cliché," said the teal haired boy as he began to stand.

Kagami smiled further. He was glad he was still himself.

"So... Um... Wanna go to Maji Burger? My treat," Kagami asked a little hesitantly.

Kuroko looked up to his current light. All thoughts of Aomine suddenly flushed away from his mind as he stared at the kind and smiling moron in front of him.

"Kagami-kun may be a Bakagami..." He began.

"Oi!"

"But he's a nice Bakagami, so it's okay to be a Bakagami,"

"You bastard," laughed Kagami. "So let's go,"

"Okay," Agreed Kuroko as they began to walk to Maji Burger.

* * *

><p>"Vanilla shake?"<p>

"Yes please,"

"And maybe a burger?"

"No thank you,"

"Come on you need to eat something other than your vanilla shakes!"

"... Fine..."

"Good,"

Kuroko laughed slightly to himself as he watched Kagami order the food. He really was a nice guy...

They got their food and went to sit at their usual place.

"Here, eat up," Kagami said as he gave Kuroko a few burgers, a bag of chips and his vanilla shake and sat down with his usual 28 burgers.

"I don't know if I can eat more than one burger Kagami-kun,"

"Come on you're skinny enough as it is. You need some more fat on your body,"

"Well, okay,"

The two are their meals, tiny arguments and insults flying across the table from time to time, joined by a joined laughter as the two enjoyed each other's company.

The two left the fast food restaurant and began walking to nowhere in particular.

"Want me to walk you home?"

"But it's too far for you Kagami-kun. I think I should walk you home instead. Your home is closer,"

"Nah I insist it's fine," smiled Mr cute idiot.

"Well if you insist then okay,"

* * *

><p>The two walked for another few minutes before it suddenly started to pour buckets of rain.<p>

"What the hell!" Groaned Kagami as they began to walk a bit faster. It was getting heavier by the second and their school uniforms weren't made of the thickest of materials.

"Screw that come on!" Kagami yelled as he grabbed Kuroko's arm and began to run a different direction.

"Kagami-kun what are you-"

"We'll go to my apartment for the time being. You can stay there until the rain passes,"

"Uh, o-kay," Kuroko reluctantly agreed.

* * *

><p>By the time they reached Kagami's apartment they were soaked to the bone. Kagami offered for Kuroko to use his shower and give him some spare clothes until his were dry.<p>

When Kuroko came out of the shower Kagami stared.

"Why aren't you wearing the shorts?" He asked. He had given Kuroko a top, a pair of boxers and a pair of shorts.

"Well the shorts were a little too big. They kept falling off, and the top is really long, so I just wore the boxers and top. It almost feels like a dress,"

Kagami blushed, slightly coughed and looked away.

"Has the rain passed yet?"

"Not yet. Why don't we check the news?"

"Yeah sure, I'll just text my parents that I'm at your place,"

Kuroko texted his parents and sat down in Kagami's living room and turned on the tv. A new alert flashed across the screen. You can't be serious...

"Weather alert. Today we have big mass of cumulonimbus clouds that have brought a fair bit of lightning and thunder. Part of the city will be fairly dry, but mainly there is a case of a it storm that won't pass for a few more hours. All citizens are advised to stay inside until it passes. Thank you,"

Kagami and Kuroko listened close.

"Could they not have predicted that earlier and told us earlier. Jesus Christ..." Groaned Kagami.

"I should get home..."

"Weren't you listening to the TV? I'm not letting you leave until it passes,"

"Um, we'll okay then,"

"Wanna watch a movie?"

"Okay sure. What kind?"

"Um maybe some comedy or action movie?"

"Okay sure,"

Kagami grabbed a few movies from his shelf and out them beside him on the couch.

"Kuroko,"

"Yes Kagami-kun?"

"... What does. Cumulonimbus mean?"

Kuroko sighed and laughed.

"Oi don't laugh at me!"

"It's a type of cloud,"

"Oh. That's cool,"

The two settled down after picking a funny movie and began to watch it.

* * *

><p>Halfway through the movie Kuroko's phone began to ring.<p>

Kagami paused the movie and watched as Kuroko picked up his phone.

"Hello?"

"Yo Tetsu,"

Kuroko frowned. What did he want?

"What is it Aomine-kun. I'm not really in the mood to talk,"

"Your parents wanted to know where you are,"

"Oh? That's weird I just texted them half an hour ago,"

"They keep asking me to ask you where you are and it's getting quite annoying. So just tell me so I can go back to not caring,"

"Oh it's fine Aomine-kun I can do myself,"

"Jesus Christ just tell me,"

"I said it's fine,"

"God Tetsu why won't you just accept a favour from someone?!"

"I don't need you to do me a favour! I fit's really that annoying then just let me do it by myself! But fine if you really want to know, I'm at Kagami-kun's house! And if you're complaining about me not accepting something, then you should try looking at yourself for once you Ahomine!"

"Oi Ahomine?! Wait Tet-"

Kuroko closed his phone and slammed it on the table. Kagami looked worriedly at him.

"What did he want?"

Kuroko inhaled sharply and sighed.

"Apparently my parents didn't get my text and were asking Aomine-kun where I was. He said he was pissed off at it and told me to tell him already so he can get it over with. I don't get it! If it annoys him why do it in the first place?!"

Kagami frowned. He knew why. Aomine was worried about Kuroko. And for some reason, that annoyed him.

* * *

><p>"Oi Ahomine?! Wait Tet-"<p>

The line cut short and there was a beeping noise.

'Dammit!' Aomine thought. Why the hell was he feeling like this? After Tetsu had run away from him, he had stormed home and ended up having a bit of an anger session. He broke a few things, other he just sort of threw across the room. His whole bedroom was a mess.

Why was he feeling so empty? True, he never really did feel like he cared about Tetsu. It was usually always the fact that Tetsu was his shadow, and now that he found a new light, Aomine was no longer needed. So why did he feel so alone? Why did he feel like he wanted his shadow back? His Tetsu. His partner. His boyfriend.

He sighed and shook away these feelings. He can't let Tetsu get in the way of his pride.

* * *

><p>"Um Kuroko…" asked Kagami silently.<p>

"Yes Kagami-kun?"

"Well… Uh… Oh nothing never mind…"

"Okay...? Well shall we finish the movie?"

"Oh uh yeah, sure"

Kagami flicked on the movie again and continued to watch. Only now he felt a bit awkward. What was this feeling? He felt somewhat weird around Kuroko. He also felt a bit weird that

he didn't like the fact that Aomine still cared about Kuroko. He shook his head lightly.

_'__What the hell is wrong with me?! Get your thoughts straight Kagami!'_ he yelled at himself in his mind.

He looked over at Kuroko who had his eyes glued to the screen. His blue orbs glistened as the TV reflected its light from them. His hair lay casually around his face, making him seem rather cute. Kagami noticed how his big top was draped over Kuroko, making him chuckle to himself. Honestly, at that moment, he found Kuroko to be rather cute.

_'__God dammit you Bakagami what's wrong with you! Get yourself together!'_

He stared at Kuroko for another moment.

_'__What if I…? No! I can't! He just broke up with Aomine! I'll just make him feel worse! I can't tell him…'_

Kuroko tilted his head to the side when he noticed that Kagami began to stare.

"Kagami-kun? Are you okay?"

"Oh um uh yeah I'm fine…" stuttered the red head as he quickly shifted his attention back to the movie. Kuroko smiled and did the same.

"Kagami-kun,"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you,"

"Um, you're welcome, but for what?"

"Well for helping me after what happened with Aomine-kun, for caring for me and for giving me some clothes,"

"Oh right, of course. You're my friend, I'll always be here for you,"

"Once again with the cliché quotes Kagami-kun,"

"Shut up!"

Kuroko laughed slightly and gave Kagami a smile. Kagami blushed as he stared at the cute smile Kuroko sent him. To him, that smile was something Kuroko rarely showed, but it was a relief that after his realisation with Aomine, that he could still show that smile.

"Kuroko,"

"Yeah,"

"I don't mean to be nosy or anything, but when now that you've broken up with Aomine, you don't seem that hurt. Usually when someone's breaks up with a loved one they grieve for about a month or so, and here you are already better after a few hours. Why is that?"

Kuroko looked down at his hands. He didn't really think about that. In all honesty though, he straight away realised, that maybe he didn't love Aomine-kun as much as he claims he did. What Kagami said was true. He should be sad and heartbroken, but in all reality, his heart didn't feel that broken. It felt free.

"I think it's because I didn't really have feelings for him like I thought I did. Maybe it was just the fact that he was my light and so I felt a connection to him, but maybe I took the connection too seriously. So briefly, I don't think I love Aomine-kun anymore,"

Kagami was somewhat shocked. He was surprised at how fast Kuroko was able to come to a conclusion like that, even after his little breakdown earlier in the park. But he also felt relieved. This meant he had a chance. Wait what?

_'__No dammit I can't! He'll hate me! He'll just think I'm using him like that Ahomine did. He'll think I'm just doing it because he's my shadow. I can't risk our relationship like this!'_

"Kagami-kun… I think that maybe… I…"

Kuroko trailed off and looked away from Kagami.

"Oh never mind,"

"No tell me. What is it?"

_'__Should I tell Kagami-kun? No! What if he just thinks that I'm using him as replacement for Aomine-kun? But if I don't tell him, it may be too late any other time…Fine! I'm gonna do it! I...'_

"I love you Kagami-kun!"

There was a silence (except for the TV of course) as the light and shadows stared at each other's eyes in shock. Kuroko in shock from what he just said and Kagami in shock from what he just heard.

"Kagami-kun I-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence as Kagami harshly pressed his lips to his. He instantly melted at the head the kiss created. But as soon as it began, it ended.

"Kuroko. I love you too you idiot,"

Kuroko gasped.

"Wh-what?"

"I said I love you too you idiot!" Kagami shouted before he brought his lips back to Kuroko's. Kuroko smiled against his new lights warm lips.

_'__Aomine-kun… You changed… You aren't the same light as you used to be. I don't love you anymore. I love Kagami-kun. I know it may seem like I betrayed you, but in reality, what was there to betray?'_

* * *

><p>AHHHHHH sorry that was cheesy and cliche and dissapointing and ahhhhhhh<p> 


End file.
